Christmas at Reid's
by bucketgirl55
Summary: Edmund Reid celebrates Christmas morning with his little family.


Christmas at the Reid's

 **Disclaimer: This is a fan story using BBC's/Amazon Prime's characters of Ripper Street. I do not own them, I just like to play around with them.**

It was the day before Christmas, 1887. The Lehman Street Station was quiet for a change, only a few drunkards occupied the holding cell. Detective Inspector Edmund Reid glanced at his watch and put the papers he had been reading aside. It was time to go home. Mrs. Reid and their daughter would already be waiting for him. He had promised to decorate the Christmas tree with them. So he cleared his desk, got dressed in his bowler hat and dark grey overcoat and closed the door to his office.

Constable Hobbs was behind the main desk area, since the Sergeant was already home with his family. Sergeant Drake had volunteered once more to keep watch over the holidays since he had no family to go to. Reid had invited him over, but Bennet had shook his head and shyly declined. He didn't want to intrude. Reid quietly smiled. Bennet Drake was his man for physical violence, and he volunteered in bare knuckle fights, but in his heart, he was a good and gentle man.

"Sir, isn't Mrs Reid waiting for you?" Reid heard Drake's voice behind him. He turned.

"Indeed she is, Sergeant. I was just to take my leave. Merry Christmas, Bennet."

"Merry Christmas, Sir."

Reid smiled and turned to go. "Merry Christmas, Hobbs. I'll be at my lodgings if need be."

The young constable nodded eagerly."Yes Sir. And thank you, Sir. Merry Christmas."

And with a smile on his lips, Inspector Reid left the police station.

Edmund opened the front door of his house. Child's laughter greeted him. He took off his bowler and coat and hung them up by the door. Reid stood rooted to the spot for a moment longer, breathing in the warmth and homeliness of this house.

"Edmund, you made it..."

"Father!"

Reid saw his wife and daughter come down the stairs from the first storey. Mrs Reid wore a dark green silky dress, Mathilda a white dress with lace.

"You look beautiful, both of you," Reid whispered. He kissed his wife and lifted his daughter up and spun around with her in his arms.

She laughed in delight, a sound that lifted his spirit and touched his heart.

"So, are you prepared to battle the tree?" Reid asked his daughter, faking seriousness.

"Of course, father," she returned in an equally serious tone.

"We were just waiting for you, Edmund," Emily laughed.

Edmund looked at her, then at his daughter and realised once again how blessed he was with his little family. They went into the family room, where a huge Christmas tree filled the corner next to the fire place. It's trunk was straight as a rod, it's branches huge and filled with green needles. Edmund could smell the fresh, green odour of the tree. He put Mathilda down and shrugged out of his jacket and waistcoat. And over the next hour and a half, the Reid Family decorated their tree with silver and white Christmas balls, with stars made of straw and with wooden ornaments. At last, the only thing missing was the decoration for the tip.

"Mathilda, do you want to do us the honour?" Edmund asked earnestly.

His daughter curtsied and nodded. He smiled and lifted his daughter up until she could reach the tree's tip and place the small angel upon it. They stepped back and enjoyed their work.

"It's perfect," Emily Reid smiled and Edmund couldn't help but agree.

"Now, who wants hot chocolate?"

The next morning came quickly after a night of cuddling and more between Mr and Mrs Reid. When Edmund woke, he found his wife looking at him intensely.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked and reached out to caress her face.

"I'm just finding how happy I am to have you as my husband." She leaned in to kiss him.

"As am I," Edmund returned and pulled Emily close. Her long black hair cascaded down his chest and tickled. They laid there for a few minutes when they heard footsteps passing their room. Emily and Edmund looked at each other. Mathilda was up. So they got up as well, slipped into their morning robes and went downstairs to join their daughter.

Mathilda's face gleamed when she looked at her parents. Underneath the tree, there lay several boxes in colourful paper.

"May I? May I?" Mathilda asked impatiently.

Emily leaned into her husband and Edmund pulled her close.

"Yes, go ahead," he smiled.

Mathilda grabbed the first box with her name on it and ripped the paper off. She opened the box and laughed out in delight.

"A musical box!" she squealed and pulled it out. She turned the knob a few times and a little song filled the room. Edmund looked down at his wife, while their daughter went on unpacking the next present.

"I love you, Mrs. Reid." He whispered and kissed her. He was a very happy man indeed.

I love you too, Mr Reid. Merry Christmas."


End file.
